Pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are used for fixing top glass (glass members) of the image display sections (such as liquid crystal and El elements) of electronic devices such as cell phones, smartphones, tablet type PCs (tablet computers) and personal digital assistances (PDAs). The pressure-sensitive adhesive tape used in this application is demanded to have easiness in peeling (to be easily peeled) as well as strong adhesiveness. This is because there are a case where a top glass member is detached (reworked) because of a failure during the production process of an electronic device, or a case where an image display section is recovered to be reused (recycled) after a certain period of elapsed time.
As a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet provided with adhesiveness and separability, heat foaming acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are known (see, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).